Brotherly Enigma
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel had just found out that Ragna and Jin are brothers. She tries to figure out how she can talk to them about it. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Murakumo Units! SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

Noel tries to cope with the fact that Ragna and Jin are brothers.

* * *

**Noel Vermilion Story: Brotherly Enigma**

It was the night after the incident when Ragna saved Noel. Noel is inside an apartment in her bed in a rather restless way. Noel knows both Ragna and Jin and has grown quite attached to both in a way but never knew one thing about both of them up until that point: They were brothers.

This fact has echoed again and again in Noel's mind since she first heard Jin refer to Ragna as "brother". Not only that, she felt stupid not to realize that Jin and Ragna looked similar to each other. The criminal she was chasing down and her superior were brothers; what a paradox. Noel, then decided that before all three of them go separate ways, she was going to ask both of them about them being brothers.

Now that she knows about their brotherly relation, it all makes sense why Jin wanted to kill Ragna with a passion, why he laughed maniacally upon hearing Ragna's name and also, why he defected from the NOL. He wanted to reunite with Ragna, his brother. But then...why did Jin regard Noel as an obstacle? Why does Jin treat her like dirt? Why does Jin also not look her in the eye as they talk?

The same goes for Ragna. Why did Noel want to meet him rather than arrest him when she was assigned to arrest him? Why does Noel feel like a girl with a crush around Ragna? Also, why does she worry for him as if he were her brother as well?

There were so many questions, yet they were not answered and she wanted to have them all answered in the little time that she had with both of them. They were in an apartment, resting and recovering from the catastrophic battle. Eventually, Noel's mind became so fatigued that she fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning but at the very late stages. Noel soon realized that she overslept. She quickly rushed out of her nightgown and put on her usual outdoor attire that was her NOL uniform. Noel gave herself an encouragement nod to show that she will not deter from her objective she set for herself.

Noel rushed down to the lobby and found Jubei looking out one of the windows near the entrance. Jubei turns around to see Noel. Jubei gave Noel a warm smile.

"How've ya been?" Jubei asked.

Noel was somewhat caught off guard with the question. "Um...at lot better than I was the day before, that's for sure..."

Jubei shook his head. "You can't hide it from me. I may be old but my senses are still young. What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Noel looked down as she spoke. "I just wanted to know where either Jin or Ragna are."

A single eyebrow rose from Jubei. "Oh? This is interesting. You probably know the writing on the wall, eh? Is it that they're brothers, by any chance?"

Noel gasped.

Jubei chuckled in response. "It's okay, kid! No harm in asking, that's for sure. You know what they say, the only stupid question is the one not asked but enough of this. Ragna went to Kokonoe's lab and Jin is having some alone time to himself at the Hanging Gardens, as per usual. Where he went to, I don't know. Tomorrow, as you know, you three are going separate ways. I suggest that you get whatever is on your mind said to them before it's too late."

Noel only nodded and ran out the door. Jubei smiled on after Noel as she ran into the distance.

"Such a pure but such a lost soul..." Jubei said in a grimacing tone.

* * *

In the Hanging Gardens, Noel was looking vigorously for Jin. Jin was actually above her, sitting in a tree branch nearby. Jin looks down on Noel with an emotion that defined neither hate, nor joy. After several minutes, Jin sighed and decided to finally announce his presence.

"I'm up here..." Jin said calmly.

Noel turns and looks up at Jin who was sitting on the tree branch, looking down at her.

Noel hesitated to talk a moment but then proceeded to talk. "Major..."

Jin sighed. "You don't have to call me that anymore; we're both defected from the NOL."

Noel fidgets with her fingers as she's talking. "Okay...um...what should I call you then?"

Jin looks away from Noel. "...Jin..."

"Just...Jin? Okay...um...Jin...uh..." Noel was frightened to talk to Jin, considering his attitude around her.

Jin continues to look away. "I'm not going to fight you. If you have something to talk to me about, say it or I'm leaving."

Noel's cheeks flushed. "Okay. Um...Jin...is it really true? Are you really brothers with Ragna?"

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. After several minutes, Jin lets out his reply.

"...Yes..." Jin said to Noel.

"If you also don't mind me asking, Jin, back when we were in the NOL, why did you see me only as an obstacle and treated me as though I were merely an object?" Noel asked with hesitation.

Before replying, Jin jumps down from the branch he was sitting on. He came close to Noel. Noel maintained eye contact with him as he came close. When Jin was at point blank range with Noel, he puts one of his white gloved hands on the lower part of Noel's face. Noel gasps lightly and touched the single hand back with both hands of her own.

Jin looks deep into Noel's eyes before speaking. "I...suppose I can tell you since...we saw her..."

Their hands still together on Noel's face, Noel spoke. "Tell me whenever you're ready...Jin."

Jin took a deep breath. He takes his hand off Noel's face before speaking. "You make me sick, you make me retch and you also make me want to kill you where you stand. I give you my answer to both of your questions. You look like...her; The Imperator."

Noel's eyes widened only slightly. "S-Saya? I...look like her? But...how can you say that? I look nothing...like her..."

Jin looks toward the sky. "There was a time...when Saya...was different. She...was just like you." Jin said with his voice growing in frustration.

"Exactly like me?" Noel asked.

"Yes. To Ragna and I...Saya was...our sister..." Jin said with long pauses in between.

Noel's eyes went wide. "The Imperator was Ragna's and your sister? Th-That's unbelievable..."

Jin started to explain. "When I first met you, you had everything Saya had when she was once...human. You had her hair, eyes, figure, everything. That's why I always felt awkward around you. Just when I was starting to forget about her, you showed up and immediately, the memory of Saya resurfaced in my head."

Noel took a single step backward as she took in what she was hearing from Jin.

"If it's too much of a shock to you, I will stop." Jin said with coldness.

"N-No...please continue because...that still doesn't explain your regards to me as an obstacle." Noel pushed.

"Very well." Jin took another deep breath before continuing. "During my childhood with my brother and Saya, I was...very dependent on my brother for attention. I wanted to play with him and spend time with him."

"Let me guess...it didn't work out that way?" Noel said.

"Correct...that's where Saya came in. She always stole my brother's attention from me. Not only that, it seemed as though my brother loved her more than me. So to make my brother and my sister pay for ignoring me, I decided to foster my hatred for them. Ironically, it was Saya who gave me the Yukianesa sword."

Jin unsheathed his sword, held it in front of himself, and stared at it as he talked. "With this blade, I plan to one day, kill my brother and my sister. When I heard word that you were with my brother for a time, I felt that exact same jealousy that I felt toward Saya and my brother. You were always in my way and you were always such a pain in the ass to shove away to begin with. Why is it that you and her look so similar?" Jin asked as the tension in his voice grew.

Noel looks down, once again. "I may look like your sister, Jin but I'm not her. I'm a different person and I'm not trying to steal or take away anything from you. I only have the utmost respect for you and see you as a friend; I mean no harm, Jin. Please listen to me..."

Jin points his sword at Noel's throat. A single eyebrow rose from Jin when he saw that Noel did not react to the sword being inches away from her throat. "Interesting...so you don't fear me?"

Jin sheathes his sword and turns in the opposite direction of Noel. "Listen to me closely. I don't give a rat's ass about what you do or what you say you are. I still see you as an obstacle that only tries to deter me from my main objective at every turn I make. I'll give you a final warning right now and do not forget it. The instant you get in my way of what I'm trying to accomplish, I will cut you where you stand. If you happen to be in danger, do not expect me to come to your aid, obstacle. Am I clear? Otherwise, I will answer whatever questions you may have or converse with you if you or I deem it necessary."

Noel hung her head. "Yes...Jin..."

Jin stood still for a few seconds before talking again. "Is that all you have for me?"

Noel spoke as her head hung. "Just one last thing..." Noel said slyly.

Jin turns around with his cold stare. "What would that be?"

Noel gave a loud gulp before talking. "C-Could I maybe...embrace you...?"

Upon hearing that question from Noel, Jin sees a ghost of Saya behind Noel. For a moment, he was startled by it. He stepped back a single time with eyes slightly wide. Without thinking, he gave his response. "You may do so..."

Noel, with haste, rushes to embrace Jin. She wraps her arms around Jin and after moment, she found herself wailing into his chest. She thought that Jin would evict her but for some reason, she felt one of Jin's cool and commanding hands stroking her silky, blond hair and the other was wrapped around her midsection. Noel continued to cry into Jin's chest as she felt the tenderness of the moment seep into her.

Noel thought to herself about this moment. _"Why does it feel cold? His body feels...so cold. Why does it feel like he's holding me against his own will?" _

After what felt like an eternity, Jin and Noel pushed themselves off each other. They stared at each other for the longest time before turning around. They said a few last words to each other while their backs were turned.

"I guess...I'll see you again sometime...Jin..." Noel said.

Jin paused before replying. "...Don't get in my way..."

Slowly, they started walking in opposite directions at the same time. Noel starts thinking as she's walking. Noel felt in her heart that some questions were answered but new questions arose at the same time. This enigma of two brothers was something Noel tried wrapping her head around but somehow, it just doesn't feel right. If talking to Jin didn't fully resolve her tension, would talking to Ragna make it complete? The instant she thought about Ragna, she felt a desire to be around him. She didn't know why but being around him just made her feel...safeguarded. Noel remembers Jubei telling her that Ragna was in Kokonoe's Sector Seven laboratory. Noel, with haste, starts to make her way toward the lab.

* * *

Ragna, with his newly created arm had just exited the Sector Seven lab. He takes in the fresh air and starts making his way back to the apartment. After a few steps, he hears hasty footsteps from behind. Ragna calmly turns around to see Noel running toward him.

Normally, Ragna would feel stupid just by looking at her but this time, Ragna just let everything happen as it is. Noel stopped a few inches from Ragna and hung her body because of bated breath from running.

Ragna waited with uncharacteristic patience for Noel to catch her breath. Once she caught it, she stood up and faced Ragna.

Noel fidgets with her fingers as she talks to Ragna. "Um...could I ask you about something?"

Ragna paused for a moment then sighed. "Shoot."

Noel nodded. "Are you and Jin...really brothers?"

Ragna growls. "Yeah...we are...and the imperator is my sister...isn't it crazy? What's also crazy is that you look so similar to my sister."

Noel continued to fidget with her fingers. "Also...the dreams that I had of me having a brother...that boy was you, wasn't it?"

Ragna slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm the boy of your dreams, apparently."

Noel looked into Ragna's eyes with pure curiosity. "But the thing is...I don't remember any of this in my childhood! So why am I having these dreams?"

Ragna took a deep breath. "You might call me crazy but I think it's because you are a clone of my sister. You must have somehow got her memories of our childhood together. The dreams you had of me were when I was taking care of Saya when she was sick. I loved her very much. To know that she's my enemy now is just...sucks so much..."

Noel gulped. She was a clone of Ragna and Jin's sister? "Um...Ragna..."

"What?"

Noel looks at Ragna's feet. "I don't know how to explain it but...when we were traveling together, I felt safe around you. Sometime tells me that your sister felt that way, too."

Ragna growled. "Well of course, she would! I took care of her when we were little!"

Noel gazed deep into Ragna's eyes. "If I remind you of her, why do you always reject me?"

Ragna took a step toward Noel. "Because...you're like...a ghost of her...and I'd rather not be reminded of when she was taken away from me."

Noel took a step toward Ragna. "Ragna, I know it's painful but...maybe you should embrace the fact that I'm here. There's probably a reason why your brother, you, and I are sort of...intertwined emotionally..."

Ragna scoffs. "It's probably a shitty reason. No, scratch that. I'm sure that it's a shitty reason."

Noel needed to change the mood of this conversation. "So, Ragna, what'll you do now?"

Ragna looks toward the sky. "I'm probably going to...a certain place...there's something I need to do there..." Ragna didn't want to let her know that place was Ikaruga. Ragna sighed. "So...what'll you do, now that you're defected from the NOL?"

Noel looks somberly toward the ground as she moved closer to Ragna. "I'm probably going to...fight the NOL with my friend Makoto."

Ragna smiled. "That's good. At least you know what you'll most likely do."

Noel couldn't help but feel sad about something. "Ragna, will I never see you again?"

Ragna chuckled. "I doubt it. You and I seem to have a knack for running into each other a lot. But, I wouldn't get my hopes up that you're going to see me again once we're doing our own thing."

Noel smiled at Ragna. "Thank you, Ragna."

Without thinking, she embraces Ragna. After a moment, Ragna returned her embrace. After about a few more seconds, they part from each other.

Noel laughs nervously. "So...will I see you sometime?"

"Count on it. And don't be an idiot, while you're at it!" Ragna replied.

Noel was bewildered. "Hey! I-"

Ragna was laughing. "I'm just kidding, of course!"

Noel, then started laughing along with Ragna.

"_I could get used to this revelation that Ragna and Jin are brothers. in a way, they're sort of the brothers I've always wanted. It would be nice if they were my brothers. Come to think of it...they look like each other because of their chins..." _

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

I hope I got this enigma down good enough!

**Brotherly Enigma: End**


End file.
